Angel of Death
by Khizar
Summary: Death, something which is to stop life or a soul is taken away by God but the process?It's been given to the Angel of Death who is known by many names in this story it's known as Night Fury. Why?Is he cruel, evil and without mercy? Read and find out :D HiccStrid and my first story so give reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is the prologue and I kind of got a major help from NatBlake, he's an awesome writer who is writing "Running with Fate" "Twin Bullets" and "Captain Hiccup"**

 **It's great you guys should read it and thanks NAT for the help :) enjoy people and comment on how it was**

Darkness, cold and silence. Those are the only things that move around a person clad in all black attire limply moving in a dark forest. With a stick, his eyes scanning everywhere for danger, he seems to be running away from something or someone. In his mind he hears a voice, his soul is speaking to him.

"You will die soon enough, you are broken, bleeding and nowhere near help."

He feels sharp pain in his body. Hiss eyes are filled with determination, hatred and revenge.

"NO!" he shouts. "I am alive, for even death fears me. I am death itself, and I do feel pain... and you know what? Pain is good because it means I'm alive."

The man moves near a little clearing and sits down with his back leaning against a tree. Grimacing in pain, he puts his foot between a few branches then suddenly gives a jolt, snapping his dislocated bones back in place. Groaning, and yet still trying to keep his voice down, he tears his sleeves and uses them as a bandage for his cuts on his thighs. Now he stands up again, moving towards a location he remembers from years of staying here.

After an hour or so he sees a small city coming into view over the dark horizon. Lightning crashes over the town, briefly illuminating the area.  
"Berk," the man says, a small smile creeping over his dark face.


	2. The Start

**So guys, this is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it and have fun :)  
Thanks for the help again Natblake, I would not have done it if not for you :)**

 **Somewhere in the Sahara Desert, Africa, 1100 hour**

A camp was set up and armed soldiers were on duty, patrolling the area and keeping a sharp eye. This was a supposedly impenetrable enclosure, with maximum security. It was made so for one man.

He was looking at some documents in the most heavily secured area of the building. Getting tired, he closes the folders and gets up. Deciding to go outside and get some fresh air, he steps out on the balcony and overlooks the sandy area. Cool breeze is hitting him in the night, and it's utterly silent, too silent for the soldiers to be properly moving on their duties. He takes out his binoculars and scans the area. He sees no one. Beginning to get nervous, he then looks straight down in front of his cabin. The two guards on post were unconscious. Panicking, he looks to his right and sees a person all clad in black then he quickly moves inside and finds himself surrounded with few more soldiers just like him and the man was easily captured.

A woman's voice came from the darkness, speaking with authority.

"Home Base, this is Recon Unit Leader Stormfly, we have captured the target awaiting co-ordinates to rendezvous point. Over."

Her radio crackles on, and a raspy voice comes from over the transmission.

"Agent Storm, you are to extract the prisoner to the given co-ordinates, it is sent to your Tabs. The extraction team is 3 minutes ETA. Over."

"Well that was easy. It didn't even feel like a challenge for our first mission, hah," a guy with medium height and bulky body speaks, looking over the prisoner as if telling him to keep the security more tight to make it challenging.

"Yeah, tell him about it, we didn't even raise the alarm and all dead... or knocked out," two more speak in union sounding alike, almost identical.

"We should get going, according to the co-ordinates we are to head over there and we don't have much time." The woman with the radio spoke again, this time to the group.

"Well, for their information, according to Flame, Barf and Blech we didn't have a problem. Well, to be fair, at the outer part of the camp the soldiers are still alive and on their post, so we have to bust ourselves out of here and quickly." A big guy with a gentle tone to his voice spoke.

"Come on guys, we can't play stealth anymore, Flame on me, Barf and Blech, explode something on them and Gronk, you cover fire," Stormfly orders firmly.

With that final command, they run out going towards the extraction point, carrying their hostage. The soldiers who were rendered unconscious came to their senses and alerted the others. Now there was a big crossfire which threatened to kill the Strike Team. Moving to opposite sides, Flame and Stormfly took cover behind some parked vehicles and started shooting them. Gronk, the quiet man, gave them cover fire, taking out the bad guys on high ground and moving further forward. Despite their efforts, however, they were soon pinned down by the heavy firing by the terrorist group they were sent in to extract the arms dealer from. Seeing this, the two explosive experts saw a few oil barrels set near few vehicles. Taking precision aim and shooting it, it caused a big explosion, giving a perfect window for the two sharpshooters Stormfly and Flame to take out a dozens of soldiers, seeing everything in slow motion as they were high on adrenaline. In the span of a few seconds they took out a good portion of the soldiers, eliminating most of the resistance. Seeing this, they started to advance, firing heavily. Under severe pressure, the enemy retreated, giving them an open window and they made a run for safety. Gronk dragged the big man, their hostage, who was tied on his hands. Getting to their destination, they saw their ride was waiting for them.

Climbing into the ready chopper, they got out of the place and then the captured prisoner was put to sleep by knocking him from a rifle's butt. Seeing that he was out, they all removed their masks taking deep breaths and celebrating for their first mission with ease and precision and no casualties on their side.

"That was fun, WE SHOULD DO MORE EXPLOSIONS NEXT TIME!" a blonde guy fist bumped a blonde girl. She looked exactly like him, indicating they are twins. They were the explosive experts, and their code names were Barf and Belch.

"Yeah and WE SAVED THE DAY! WOOHOOO!" replied the girl, a broad grin on her face.

"Well it was because of my shooting and combat skills that we are alive," huffed Flame, showing his black hair and putting it back in its meticulously protected space. Flame, a big guy with a love for bragging, was one of the best operatives in the group.

"Well, I think it was because of the whole team that we did this great, the big man said. Storm's leadership, flame's support, my cover and your -" here he pointed at the twins - "diversion and explosion that we did an amazing job," replied Gronk, who had a kind face like his voice and tone.

"I agree with you on that. It was Stormfly who spoke. She turned out to be beautiful with her golden bangs falling in front of her eyes blue sapphire eyes. She was the Team Leader because of her incredible leadership and skill.

"How about agreeing with me to go on a date?" Flame attempted to flirt with her.

"I'll throw you off this chopper Scott." Glaring at him, she lifted her hands in a fist, emphasizing her point that she will go through with it.

"Okay, okay, come on calm down Astrid. Sheesh can't you lighten up a bit?" He said, lifting his hands in a surrendering motion.

"Yeah Astrid lighten up," replied the male twin.

"Shut up Tim, you guys just flirt with her or me, can't you see I just wanna get home then shower off this mess. Shut up or we both will make you go screaming away like little babies," replied his sister.

"Okay guys, let s calm down, and you too Rachel, let s just rest after this hectic mission, okay?" the bigger man asked in a requesting tone, almost pleading tone.

"Thanks for the help Frank," the two boys said in union sounding thankful.

After about two hours, they reached a military airstrip and landed smoothly. Getting off the chopper, they took the prisoner to the briefing room. As they entered, they tied the prisoner to his chair. The action was not needed, but it was a precaution for when he woke up. Suddenly, two vast men came up to them, calling them outside and into another room which was bigger and friendlier than the briefing cell. Upon entering, the whole team saluted, and Stormfly stepped forward and gave the full report to the people inside.

"General Haddock, she said, addressing the man in charge, we infiltrated the enemy camp and neutralized many terrorists. As ordered, we took the arms dealer Alvin, whom you can already see there tied to a chair ready for interrogation. We will need to ask him about the arms and ammunition, and to whom he was going to supply them. Also, we need to know how he is getting them himself."

The General leaned forward.

"Captain Stormfly, I need to get a full list of his buyers within this date and as soon as I get them the better as we are running out of time. When he comes on the name Night Fury, get all details about him out of his brain. That is your task. After that you are to inform me and then you'll be going to capture Night Fury based on the info that Alvin gives you. Congratulations on the successful operation. Those are your only instructions." He handed them a folder marked, Classified.

The General was not a man to question. They all nodded their heads in affirmative and walked outside to their barracks. When they entered Astrid asked the quiet man a question.

"Any idea who Night Fury is, Frank?"

"Not much, Frank replied, scratching his head. He s a ghost story. I ve just heard rumors that he's a legend, no one ever saw him, he works silently and leaves no witnesses," stated Frank calmly.

"Do a little search on him, while rest of us will get something out of Alvin, Astrid ordered them. She opened the classified folder


End file.
